Episode 4 (FA)
Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga is the fourth episode of InuYasha: The Final Act. Synopsis # Thanks to Kagura, Sesshōmaru has gained the mighty Meidō Zangetsuha, enabling him to send his foes straight to Hell. # Inuyasha wants to seek out Dakki to take its powers for Tessaiga. # The wolf demons have fallen under attack from Byakuya of the Dreams, who's after Kōga's jewel shards. Summary Sesshōmaru cuts a Meidō into the sky to kill a group of demons. He remembers that Tōtōsai said this attack is called the Meidō Zangetsuha, which is the true intention of Tenseiga's use. Sesshōmaru has not yet mastered this attack, because his Meidō is a half crescent, but should be a full circle. Back at Tōtōsai's hideout, Inuyasha and Tōtōsai are discussing the demon blade, Dakki; he's brought the broken blade to be examined. Tōtōsai slams his hammer on the broken blade, revealing a scale was used to make it. Tōtōsai explains that the scale belongs to the dragon demon, Ryūjin. One must have one of Ryūjin's scales, or it is impossible to construct Dakki. Inuyasha says the blade was no match for him, but Tōtōsai points out that Mujina's blade was not forged properly, and thus was a pale imitation of the real thing. Inuyasha asks Tōtōsai if he knows where he could find the real Dakki, explaining that if Tessaiga had the power to absorb demonic energy, fighting Naraku and Mōryōmaru would become a lot easier. However, Tōtōsai is against the idea; he explains that if Inuyasha were to lose, Tessaiga would remain a rusty sword forever, because Dakki would absorb all of Tessaiga's demonic energy. Meanwhile, Tōshū the swordsmith, is finished constructing the real Dakki. At that moment, Ryūjin attacks the village, looking for Tōshu. He destroys house after house until he finds Tōshu, holding on to the blade. Ryūjin is pleased to see his weapon is finished and reaches to get it. However, Inuyasha's group arrives and Ryūjin.gets struck by a Wind Scar, leaving nothing but rubble. Everyone sees Tōshū, wondering if a human could actually be able to forge a demon sword and realize that Mujina stole his blade from him. Tōshū yells that Ryūjin is not dead, and no sooner has he said this, the demon emerges from the rubble. He is angered that they choose to protect Tōshū, declaring he will kill them. Inuyasha begins fighting Ryūjin, sending Wind Scar after Wind Scar at him, only for it to be absorbed by Ryūjin's shield. Elsewhere, a giant demon has slaughtered another tribe of wolf demons, not being too impressed that they weren't as good as the rumors about them said. The only survivors of the group, two young brothers, Kai (the eldest) and Shinta (the youngest), hide behind a rock. Kai tells Shinta to run as he charges at the demon, who easily knocks him away. Before the demon can kill Kai, a voice tells him not to as there would be no point to this slaughter unless there were some survivors. Kai looks up as his vision blurs. The master of his attacker, Byakuya, arrives and holds out a Shikon jewel shard. Byakuya tells the "poor boy" that the shard will ease his pain and allow him to run faster. In the meantime, Inuyasha and Ryūjin continue fighting. Inuyasha uses his Wind Scar without effect, but is persistent. Ryūjin uses the demonic energy he has collected from Inuyasha to attack with a blast of energy. However, this is what Inuyasha wanted to happen; he uses the Backlash Wave to send the attack right back at Ryūjin. Defeated, Ryūjin curses Inuyasha as he's stabbed with Dakki. Tōshū laughs that Dakki is now complete thanks to absorbing Ryūjin's power; to reflect this, Dakki now has dragon scales. At that moment, the cloth that was covering Tōshū's right eye falls off, revealing a red eye and dragon scales around it, a disturbing sight. Kōga and friends are traveling, with Ginta and Hakkaku begging him to stop for a break. Though Kōga says they just had one, they point out it was half a day ago. He complies, only to tell them to duck; a spinning weapon attached to a chain flies over their heads as Kōga kicks it away. Once it lands, it's revealed to be in Kai's possession. Confirming Kōga's identity, Kai says that he's going to take his jewel shards. However, as he tries taking the shards, Kai is easily knocked down; Kōga notices Naraku's scent on Kai, asking if he was put up to this by that vile demon. However, Kai notices the sun is setting; Byakuya had given him until dusk to come back with Kōga's shards. Kai runs away, heading back to Byakuya. Kōga follows after Kai, wanting answers as to why he attacked him. Tōshu challenges Inuyasha, because he wants Tessaiga's demonic energy. Myōga encourages this as Tōshū is a mere human, so taking Dakki's powers should be easier than fighting a demon for them. Tōshū likewise says the fight should be easy, attacking Inuyasha; he is surprisingly able to force Inuyasha back as they cross blades. Miroku and Sango wonder if Tōshū is truly human. Tōshū tells them that he is, and because of that, he wanted a powerful weapon. He goes on to explain he discovered blades were stronger when more Yin was infused. Tōshū scoured battle fields, scavenging broken blades that had absorbed their owners' bitter regret and other dark emotions. During such an outing, Tōshū's Yin attracted Ryūjin, who commissioned him to make Dakki as Tōshū's wicked nature made him perfect for crafting the blade. As the fight continues, everyone notices that the dragon scales are spreading from Dakki to Tōshu. Inuyasha advises Tōshū to discard Dakki before it completely consumes him; however, Tōshū says he will, ONLY after he steals all of Tessaiga's demonic energy to feed Dakki. The clash of blades eventually gives Tessaiga many cracks; it releases a wall of wind, which blasts Tōshū way when he gets close. Myōga explains Tessaiga is at its limit and is avoiding direct contact with Dakki to avoid breaking. Tōshū sees a way he can kill Inuyasha without getting close, and that's using the demonic energy he stole to produce a Wind Scar. However, Inuyasha turns the tables on him by using the Backlash Wave. Kai returns to Byakuya, who notes that since the sun has set, he must have the shards with him. However, Kōga arrives a moment later; Byakuya says that bringing Kōga himself works just as well. Kōga is immediately ticked off by Byakuya's smell; he's the latest incarnation of Naraku. Kai lunges at Byakuya, demanding his brother back; however, he's swatted away by Byakuya's "pet". Kōga quickly deduces that Byakuya had his minion attack Kai's fellow wolf demons to make him willing enough to get his shards as ransom for Shinta. Byakuya's minion gloats about how many of Kōga's comrades he killed, only to get reduced to nothing by the Goraishi. Byakuya reminds Kōga that Shinta is still his hostage, sending him off in the possession of a moth demon. Knowing he's safe because of the circumstances he's created, Byakuya tells Kōga the moth demon is spreading huge amounts of demonic energy into the sky, meaning something big will try eating it. Kai and Kōga race off to save Shinta. Elsewhere, the Backlash Wave subsides, showing Tōshū has now turned into a demon thanks to Dakki; he claims they have taken all of the Backlash Wave's demonic energy. However, Dakki has a single crack in its blade, meaning it was not able to handle all of the Backlash Wave's energy. At the same time, Tessaiga reverts to its rusty, useless form. Though advised against continuing the fight as it would mean his death, Inuyasha disregards his friends' advice. Tōshū is more than happy to keep fighting, saying that Inuyasha will be the next meal for Dakki. Both clash blades, using brute strength each; Inuyasha is not going to waste the path his blade opened for him. Tōshū declares he's won, only to start screaming in pain. Smoke explodes from his torso as it consumes his body, leaving nothing behind but his right hand and Dakki. Miroku examines Dakki, seeing that Tōshū's hand has fused with the blade; most likely the demon blade was scared of breaking, and thus sent all of its own damage into Toshu, killing him. Inuyasha can only think about the irony of Tōshū's death; in the end, the very blade he had worked so hard to craft is what is what killed him. Dakki snaps in half without a scapegoat to take its damage and golden light swirls out of it, enveloping Tessaiga. The blade transforms once again. Inuyasha explains to everyone that Tessaiga is similar to Dakki; it steals the demonic energy of whatever it cuts as well. At that moment dragon scales appear on the back of the blade, signifying that Dakki's powers are now Tessaiga's. With this power, Inuyasha can absorb the demonic energy of his enemies. Sheathing Tessaiga, Inuyasha apologizes to his blade for pushing it so far. Everyone's attention is then directed to above them, where they watch Ginta and Hakkaku running to catch up with Kōga. Kagome tells everyone that there are four Shikon jewel shards in the direction that they're running towards. Sango wonders if one of the shards is Kohaku's, but Kagome tells her that it isn't. Kai and Kōga continue chasing the moth demon, which is caught by a demon's tentacles and dragged down. They both race forward, coming face-to-face with Mōryōmaru, who is happy Kōga has come to him instead of forcing him to bother looking; he's absorbing the moth demon, uncaring that a weak wolf demon pup is caught with it. Kai wonders if they can save Shinta, prompting Kōga to explain the whole reason he got the Goraishi was to beat the hell out of this monster. However, no sooner does Kōga call upon his weapon, Midoriko's soul begins interfering with his shards again and making his legs feel heavy/freeze up. Mōryōmaru attacks with Raimeiho (Thunderclap Cannon). Kōga disperses the attack with a swipe of the Goraishi. Mōryōmaru laughs, noting that Kōga is slower than usual. Kai attempts helping Kōga, only to get both of them caught in Mōryōmaru's tentacles. Mōryōmaru notices Kai has a shard, helping himself to it. Inuyasha and friends arrive, and Sango saves Shinta, and Inuyasha saves Kōga and Kai. Inuyasha comments on Mōryōmaru's new appearance - "Looks like you ate something that didn't belong to you again." When Mōryōmaru says that his armor is invincible, Inuyasha decides to test it with the Adamant Barrage; however, Mōryōmaru absorbs them once they pierce his shoulder, turning his right arm into an adamant spike. Kōga attempts another attack, only to be caught in Mōryōmaru's strengthen tentacles. Seeing he's not getting anywhere, and upset his attack has been stolen, Inuyasha decides to test his new Dragon Scaled Tessaiga on Mōryōmaru. Landing a blow, Inuyasha weakens Mōryōmaru, much to his surprise at some of his demonic energy being stolen. Kōga is freed and lands safely away. Kōga tells Inuyasha to strike again while he makes the finishing blow, earning a whack to the head. Inuyasha tells him not to be cocky as he was just captured by Mōryōmaru a minute ago. However, everyone tells them to get past their disagree and attack Mōryōmaru. Tag-teaming, Inuyasha and Kōga manage to inflict major damage to Mōryōmaru, who notices that the wound that Sesshōmaru inflicted on the armor reopen. Although Tessaiga is continuing to heart up after absorbing demonic energy, Inuyasha decides that he can slay Mōryōmaru with a final blow. However, the moment he makes contact, the absorption of demonic energy causes a backlash that sends Inuyasha flying backwards as a miasma is released by Mōryōmaru. Koga asks if Inuyasha is okay, only to watch in annoyance as Mōryōmaru vanishes into the miasma. Once the miasma vanishes, Byakuya of the Dreams appears, commenting on how impressive Inuyasha's new attack is; it's so powerful, it forced even Mōryōmaru to run away with his tail between his legs. However, he then goes on to say if Mōryōmaru had any backup, the outcome of the battle might not have been so good. Sango asks Byakuya if he's the backup he's speaking of as everyone prepares to fight. Byakuya calmly tells everyone that he is merely an observer, leaving on his origimai crane. Kōga calls him creepy, as Kagome asks him about Byakuya's identity. After Kōga explains Byakuya's status as Naraku's latest incarnation, Inuyasha regains consciousness and wonders what's happened to his blade. The scene ends with a shot of the rusty Tessaiga. Byakuya rows a boat out to a lake, where he meets with Naraku, and informs him of the events he just witnessed. Naraku is intrigued by the news of Tessaiga's new Dragon Scaled form. Byakuya asks Naraku if he should have just finished off Inuyasha instead of just observing, it would have been easy because of Inuyasha suffering from the energy backlash; he then wonders if they should let Inuyasha use this new power to destroy Mōryōmaru. Naraku wonders which will happen first: Inuyasha being consumed by his own sword, or Mōryōmaru being destroyed by it; things are becoming interesting. Notes * Byakuya originally appeared in the manga when Inuyasha failed at using the Dragon-scaled Tessaiga against a venomous demon. * No explanation is given about why Tōshū's eye already looks different; in the manga this was Ryūjin's way of marking him to ensure he forged Dakki. * This episode merges three separate plot elements from the manga - acquiring the Dragon-scaled Tessaiga, Mōryōmaru gaining adamant spears, and Byakuya trying to take Kōga's shards. *Naraku is oddly calm about Tessaiga's new power; if Moryomaru is destroyed, so is the Infant. In other words, Naraku would die as a result since the Infant houses his heart. zh:第四集（完结篇） Category:Episodes